Christmases when you were mine
by Randi17
Summary: Sidestorythinger to "Bulletproof Heart". Basically Cassie's past Christmases... Sorry it's a little late!


**Chapter One: Christmas 1997**

"Momma! Daddy! Wake up wake up WAKE UP!"

My mother uttered something somewhat unintelligible. "Errrmgh."

It was Christmas morning, 1997, and I was 3 years old. My older sister, Caitlyn, was home for the holidays, and Charlie was right beside me, waiting for our parents to get up. At 6 years old, he was already becoming quite logical, and he didn't even believe in Santa anymore. But, anyway, as I was saying, it was 3:00 in the morning and Charlie and I were trying to wake up our parents. It wasn't working.

"But MOOOO-OOOM! It's CHRISTMAS!"

"I don't care."

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. When Caitlyn walked in to see what all the ruckus was about, and saw me with tears in my eyes, she rushed over to me. "What is it Cassie-doo? Hmm? What's wrong?" she asked, full of concern.

"Momma and Daddy won't wake up, and I can't open presents until they do."

Momma looked over. "Oh, Jesus, sweetie. I didn't mean to make you cry… just, here, if you can make coffee and get Daddy up, then I'll get up." She said with a smile.

"Okay, Mommy."

I toddled into the kitchen with Caitlyn and Charlie to make the coffee. "Alright, little girl. Let's make some coffee for Daddy and Momma." Caitlyn said to me, picking me up.

**a few boring minutes later**

We were bringing Dad and Mom toast and orange juice with coffee for breakfast in bed.

"NOW will you get up?" I pleaded.

"Fine, Cass. Just give us a minute."

"YAY!" I ran out of the room, Caitlyn after me.

"Cass, wait!" she yelled.

"NO!" I shouted back.

That Christmas was one of the best ones I've ever had. Just, insanely awesome. Remembering that, I reminisced on last Christmas, my last Christmas with Dakota…

**Christmas 2011**

I looked in the mirror, straightening my black party dress. One of my curls was becoming limp. I sighed, picking up my curling iron, redoing it. There. Final. I was perfect…. BUT WAIT! I quickly added a swipe of bright red lip gloss on my lips. Now, I was perfect. See, I wanted to look beautiful for Dakota, as this was the first one we would have together as an 'item'… or an 'us'. Yea, this was the first year we were dating. It was awesome.

Lil knocked on the door, barging in. "OH MY GOODNESS, CASS YOU LOOK HOT!" she yelled.

Charlie ran in. "what. The. Fudge. Is. Going. On?" he asked. "…woah. Liliana… woah."

Yes, this is also the year Charlie and Lil got together. –shudder-

Anyway. I looked at Lil for the first time. she did look good. Silver tank with black leggings. Nice.

"Cassandra Alice Nichols… what are you wearing?" Charlie asked me.

"A dress."

"Well, I see that. Don't tell me that this," here he gestured to me, "is all for Dakota?"

"Actually…." I blushed here, and looked down. "It is."

"Well," he said, and I felt the tears begin to come, "you look good."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course."

I grinned, and grabbed my present for Dakota.

"Well, Miss Cass, what did you get Dakota?" Lil asked me as we were leaving.

"A new mp3 player…. I couldn't decide what to get him, so that's what I got."

"Can't go wrong with that. Let's go." Charlie said.

I made my way down the stairs, clutching Dakota's gift in my hand. Charlie, Lil, Caitlyn, Mom, Dad, and I stood in a line by the door to greet partygoers. I secretly hoped that Dakota would be one of the first to arrive because then I could give him my present right away, but at the same time, I wanted him to arrive last so I could wait… grrrr. I was at a loss.

I finally decided to set my gift on the silver "calling card tray" thingie we had in our front hall, so it can wait for its recipient in peace.

Dakota was one of the last people to come to the party. "Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Nichols." He said. "Charlie, Caitlyn, Lil." He acknowledged them.

"Merry Christmas, Dakota." They all replied. I looked at my mother, waiting for her signal to say I was free to run off and do whatever. She nodded in my direction. I grabbed Dakota's hand and his present and led him away.

We went to the food table, picking some cake, crackers and some caviar (just for the sake of randomness) and went to a small place to talk.

"Hey." Dakota said with a smile.

"Hey." I replied.

"Ready to exchange gifts?"

"Nah. Not yet." I stuck my tongue out at him. "I want to eat some of this amazing food."

"Okay." He said, shaking his head.

"What? I do! I haven't eaten anything in like 5 hours!" I said.

"Nothing! Just…. Really? _Caviar_?"  
>"mmmm… YES."<p>

"Have you ever had it?"

"Nope."

He smiled, like he knew something I didn't. I also wasn't really wanting to know what he supposedly knew that I didn't.

I picked up the spoon, placing a little on a cracker. "I'll try if you try." I said.

"Fine. Gimme that." Dakota laughed.

"At the same time. Ready?" I said.

"Yup."

"On three. One… Two… THREE!"

We shoved the crackers into our mouths. It was disgusting. Oily, slimy, I could feel the my teeth crushing the little eggs.

Dakota swallowed. "Babe? Are you okay? You look a little green." He leaned forward, cradling my head in his hands.

He grabbed a random stiff card off the table, fanning me in the face. "Hey, can you get a glass of ice water? Cass isn't feeling very well." He asked a passing person.

"Of course," she said.

"It's okay sweetie. Do feel like you're going to throw up?"

I nodded feebly.

He grabbed one of the buckets placed all over the party, for throw up, and pushed it under my chin.

I leaned forward, retching into the bucket.

"Here you go." The lady gave Dakota the ice water.

"Cass, honey, here, drink this, SLOWLY." Dakota gently lifted my face and the glass to my lips.

I sipped it slowly, gradually starting to feel better.

After a while I began to get some color back in my face. And I felt better, too.

"Okay," I said. "I am officially a vegetarian." I said.

"Good." Dakota smiled at me. "That scared me for a second."

He leaned across to me and hugged me tightly. "Merry Christmas, Cassandra." He said, handing me a little box with a gold bow on it.

I gave him his gift, saying "Merry Christmas, Dakota," with a small smile.

"Go ahead. Open it." Dakota nodded towards my present.

I slowly opened the gift. "Oh my goodness, Dakota… it's gorgeous." I breathed. It was a delicate star-shaped locket with the words 'To my shining star, Merry Christmas. I love you, Dakota.'

"Do you like it?" Dakota asked, with his blue eyes all hopeful-like.

I kissed him. "I love it."


End file.
